PRP is a product of blood plasma that is rich in platelets. PRP may be used in a variety of therapeutic or cosmetic applications including enhancing wound healing in dental implants and sinus elevations, heart surgery, orthopedic surgery and dermatology (chronic wound healing) [Barry L. et al, Plastic Reconstructive Surgery 114(6): pp. 1502-1508, 2004; Barry L. et al, Plastic Reconstructive Surgery 118(6): 147e-15, 2006; and Kajikawa Y. et al, J. Cell Physiol., 215(3): pp. 837-45, 2008; and Jacques Otto (published online: http://www.theottoclinic.ie/skin_rejuvenation.htm). PRP may also be utilized as a culture medium for cell expansion in the laboratory.
WO2005/065269 discloses several compositions comprising PRP and fibroblast cells for the treatment of skin, in particular, repeated administration of PRP in a dermatologically acceptable carrier to skin to e.g. reduce appearance of wrinkles.